Searching
by renchoo
Summary: "I have died everyday waiting for you" Touko met a boy when she was younger she nicknamed N and when he left she vowed she d search for him. MIGHT TURN M RATED IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Prologue

"Who`re you?" The younger brunette asked the green haired boy in the grass.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius.."

"You have a weird name.I`ll call you N. `m Touko." She said taking a seat next to him.

N stroked the Zorua and Touko sucked at the grape popsicle and stared at him. "D`you wanna popsicle?" She asked him after a moment. N just tilted his head. "`ll go get ya` one." Touko said standing up then running off,her orange sun dress that was tattered with dirt swayed around her.

Returning she gave him a cherry flavored one. "Mama said if we wanted more then we could." She said before she sat back down. N started sucking on the cold flavored ice.

"How old are ya`?" Touko asked.

"Eight." N answered.

"`m five.D`you have friends?" Touko asked again.

N shook his head. "Pokemon are my friends."

"I`ll be your friend."

They sat there till Touko`s mother shouted for her to come home. Touko waved goodbye and told him she`d come back tomorrow. At dinner she talked about him and honestly her father got a little jealous.

The next day she went back out to the same field and there sat the same boy,but this time he fiddled with a cube like toy. "Hello." Touko said setting down,her today yellow sun dress that wasn`t yet ruined with mud. "Hello." He responded back. "What`s that?" Touko asked pointing at it.

"It`s called a puzzle have to match the colors up with eachother." He explained. "Is it hard?" She asked looking up to him. "A little. Well..to people who aren`t very smart." He said.

"Are you smart?" Touko asked.

"Yeah. A little. Tomorrow I`ll bring books and we`ll read them together okay?" N promised.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

The rest of the Summer was the two playing and having fun. Then when the first sign of Fall approached Touko saw less of him until she saw no more of him. Touko returned to the field on the day he never showed and waited for him. Finally when her mother called she shouted to N, "N! I`ll look for you! You`re probably lost,so I`ll guide you back!" And so she continued to come back to the field until she turned 17.

|TO BE CONTINUED|


	2. Chapter 1:Finding

Touko was now 17 and she was ready to set out on a Pokemon journey with her friends. She never forgot about N and this was going to be her chance to find him. Touko gained her pokemon of choice in her room, she chose tepig. Her friends choosing theirs and of course making a mess of her room.

With a few preps before she left and checking herself in the mirror she took in how she now long and fluffy brunette hair tied back and tamed by her pink and white pokeball hat. She wore a white tank top and had a gray vest with no sleeves over that. Her chest,which had also grown, made the shape of it all fit greatly. Her blue jean shorts where cut so the pockets frayed out. And she wore a pair of running sneakers her mother gave her.

She wondered how N would act if he saw her now. Would he be happy? Would he be shocked?No matter what she`d make sure she found him. So she set off with her friends and went to the the first town where there was a big comotion about 'liberating pokemon'. After the whole thing a tall man with green hair similar to N`s approached her.

"Just now..your pokemon was saying.." He said.

He wore a white over tee-shirt and under that a darker gray shirt. His pants were a khaki color while his shoes were a responding green. He had a necklace that looked like something of a planet and hanging off his pants was a puzzle cube with a black cube in the middle. And holding down his hair was a black and white cap similar to Touko`s.

Cheren held his arm out in front of Touko and gave the man a glare. "What do you mean?" Touko asked from behind Cheren as she pushed his arm down to his side. "Oh.." He muttered. "So you two can`t hear it either?What a shame,anyways I`m N." He said.

_I`m N._

_I`m N._

_I`m N._

It echoed through her mind and she went to say something until he challenged her to a pokemon battle. Her being the winner of that,he bid himself goodbye and walked off.

"C-Cheren..That was N! That was him and I know it!" Touko said shaking him from the shoulders roughly. Cheren responding in acting like a limp noodle as he said "Are you sure?He seemed like a bit of a jerk."

Holding onto Touko`s shoulders for her to stop shaking him. "No one else should go by N!" Touko stated. While Cheren was totally unsure of the situation,Touko was super happy she found the one she was looking for.

Bianca had arrived a while later on her walk to Nacrene City. When touko arrived to the City she met up with Professor Fennel like she was told and went to the Gym. She was a nice woman who even though the tough demener she totally went easy.

Everyother meeting with N made her nervous. She stuttered and couldn`t speak. She could say 'Yes' or 'No',but other than that she was a lost soul.

She couldn`t really talk till Nimbasa City.

**|TO BE CONTINUED|**


	3. Chapter 2

In Nimbasa City,Touko had taken a rather long route to the there,she took a breath of fresh air. Touko took a few steps and was stopped by her frends. "Touko!Let`s go check out the Pokemon Musical!" Shouted Bianca shouted. "I think I`m going to check out the battle subway,I`ll see you all later!" Cheren said as he walked away and headed to the Battle Subway.

Bianca headed towards the pokemon musical as Touko waved goodbye to her. Touko felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. There stood N. He looked down at Touko. Maybe he didn`t remember her. "Team Plasma isn`t here. But..if we ride the ferris wheel then maybe we can spot them." N said grabbing her hand. "C`mon."

N practically dragged her to the ferris wheel. "I love ferris wheels. They`re simply fantastic." N smiled. As they stepped into the ride,they both took a seat on opposite sides. They started than stopped for another person to get on and this repeated till the fourth stop and then they stopped at the top.

"I`m the King of Team Plasma." N finally said. A warm air drifted through behind Touko through the windowless sides. "I`m sorry I lied." N apologized. The two held a silence for moment till Touko let a small laugh through her nostrils. "You really don`t remember do you?"

"I`m sorry?" N asked.

"Touko." She said pointing at herself as they stopped at the top.

"The Touko I met during summer?"

"The same Touko." Touko said. "I`ve been looking for you,N." She continued. N looked pleased,but at the same time he looked like he was going to cry. "Thank you for looking for me." He said with a kind smile. "You were probably lost,so I was going to bring you back home." She smiled.

**|TO BE CONTINUED|**


	4. Chapter 3

After the whole ferris wheel incedent N and Touko saw eachother rarely,but when they did N was with Team Plasma. He acted colder towards her,but when he left he made sure he turned his head and smiled at Touko.

Touko hadn`t seen him in a while and she was nearing the end of her journey. She had become the champion of the pokemon legue. She also had many conflicted thought about N. Like the way he treated her at the Dragonspiral Tower. Somehow she knew nothing with this boy would end good.

"I`m sorry,Champion..but this is a descision I must make for myself." N said before walking away.

Touko chased after him and on that chase she realized two things,she really loved N,and that she didn`t want him to do whatever he was going to do. Touko was positive she loved was also postive she wanted to stay with him.

She found N sitting down in Chargestone Cave. "I knew you were coming." The green haired man smiled as he stood. Touko stood strong. "You made me rethink everything. I`m so proud of you. You look nothing like the girl I met back then. Your pokemon...are happy...and I wish you the same happiness." N spoke,standing in front of her.

_No..Don`t leave me alone again.._

"Well..Goodbye,Touko.." N said waving to her. Touko opened her mouth and shouted,"No!Don`t leave me alone again!" Touko shouted,lunging for him and throwing her arms around his waist. She never realized she only stood mid-chest. "Don`t leave without me saying I love you!" Touko shouted.

N then slowly put his arms around her. "I love you,Touko." He said. "Please don`t leave..Don`t leave me alone again.." She muttered into his chest. "I won`t,anyways I was lost..and I needed you to come and bring me home." N grinned.

"Let`s go home,N.." Touko said looking up to him.

"Yeah..Let`s go.." N smiled.


End file.
